


Baths Between Lovers

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, Nudity, Romance/Fluff, sexual themes (in some), slice-of-life, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of slice-of-life fics about various pairings I ship and their bath times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Need Much

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had these ideas a while back, and am finally getting around to writing them. I need some fluff in my life, I’ve been uber stressed, lately. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

The small copper tub was hardly large enough for one man, let alone two, but that wasn’t about to stop them, it seemed. Anders had prepared the water as usual, letting down his strawberry blonde hair and shaking his head out; despite him, it remained crinkled around where his ponytail had been, but he quickly didn’t have time to care. Strong arms wrapped around his bare chest, hands exploring before sliding down, over his thin stomach and to his hips, making him start with a soft huff when blunt nails dug in against the bone. Hissing slightly, he teasingly splashed at the man behind him, who chuckled and shook his head, kissing a stubbled cheek.

“Are you _sure_ that this tub is big enough for us?” He whispered, eyeing said small enclosure as though it were ready to rise and stomp away.

“Trust me, Ethan, love, you really don’t need much. Last I recalled, you _loved_ being forced into close quarters with me.” Winking, golden eyes focused back on the soaps he was gathering, before breaking, albeit hesitantly, from his lover’s arms. Stepping to the tub, he glanced back, tutting and shaking his head, “Pants off, angelfish.”

With a chuckle, the younger blonde shucked the rest of his clothes before moving to stand in the convenient circle of his lover’s arms, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead. A gentle smile on his lips, Anders slowly sunk down, a few bones giving soft pops and cracks as he rolled to lay as well as he could in the tub. Holding his arms up and giving a ‘come hither’ gesture with both hands, he relished in the warm press of flesh contrasting the ridiculously hot water at his back. It flowed up over his thighs, and as Ethan settled into his lap, facing him, he made a face as the hot liquid lapped at his rear.

“Did you have to make it so _hot_?” He murmured, a shudder tearing down his back as he pressed their foreheads together gently.

“The hotter the water, the cleaner you can get, beautiful.” Came the response, breathless as he took in the majesty of the man above him. Andraste’s tits, but he was a lucky man. In all his life, he hadn’t been the most virtuous, he wasn’t what he’d call a ‘model citizen’, but somehow he’d been _blessed_ to have Ethan with him. Thumbs reverently tracing those prominent cheekbones, his breath shaky as he brought the younger in for a long, slow kiss. Soft lips moved carefully, practiced, as the two embraced, all up until something jolted them both enough to smack their heads together.

A loud _clang_ had them both fidgeting and trying to get situated a little better, with the Hawke heir clinging uselessly to his foot and Anders trying to get a hand in to help soothe the pain away.

“Maybe…” He started, having the decency to look sheepish, “Maybe the tub _is_ a bit small…”

“You don’t say?” Ethan replied with a frown, finally allowing the blue glow of his lover’s hands to work over his aching foot; he could almost feel bones realigning inside their fleshy prison and it made him wince and shudder.


	2. Too Many Bubbles

“Are you still not finished with your work, Josie?” The redhead asked with a soft frown, watching the Antivan as she busied herself with signing this, dating that, and reading over this and that and the other thing.

“I’m sorry, Leliana, but I was saddled with a bit more before I could deny it for the night…” Came the sighed response, “The Inquisitor needs these forms signed and dated, and I have several requests to put in to--”

Before she’d noticed it, the other woman had encroached on her personal space, leaning over her desk and pressing a brain-numbing kiss to her lips. Any and all complaints or explanations died in her throat and the younger woman found herself standing to alleviate the height difference sitting had created. With a gentle whine at the sudden loss of those lips, dark eyes peeled back open and she blinked, looking around as though she had lost something; her lovely spymaster had disappeared!

Deceptively strong arms suddenly found her shoulders and the backs of her knees, and Leliana was hefting Josephine up and against her body. The Antivan gave a shriek of surprise, eyes wide as she clung to the other, giving her a mock disciplinary look.

“Leliana!” She frowned, but it was clear that she was trying to fight a smile, “What have I told you about--”

“Sweeping you off your feet?” The elder chuckled, “I thought you liked that sort of thing.” Carrying her easily from her usual chamber, the spymaster made her way through the main hall, winking at the flirtatious, gossiping Orlesians sprinkled throughout (Josephine was trying to bury her face in Leliana’s scarf, by now), and towards the door that lead to Solas’ room. Walking past him as though he didn’t exist, an end he was quite happy with, she took the stairs to the library two at a time. Any questions were fielded to her back as she made her way up to the rookery, where she’d set up a long tub, made of copper with golden filigree. 

Finally setting her sweetheart down before her, painted lips met gasping ones once more as hands moved to expertly remove jewelry and cloth alike. Before they knew it, a tanned body lay bared while fingers used to paperwork and setting up meetings still fumbled with the layers of flattering, albeit buckled, fabric of her paler lover’s clothes. With a soft snort of impatience, she offered a slight smile though it was obvious she was frustrated.

“I swear, these things get more difficult…” She muttered, only to have her hands encased in surprisingly soft ones, and gently moved to be kissed.

“Why don’t you get in the water, hm, darling? Let me handle these naughty buckles." Spoken with good humor, she watched as the nude woman slid into the tub. There was already a fair share of bubbles that crawled over every inch of exotic dark skin, but as she relaxed into the water, more sprung around her. It was almost as if by--

"Magic?" Josephine seemed rather taken aback by that, blinking up at the redhead with a handful of multiplying bubbles staring her in the face.

"Dorian's lavish uses of magic paid off. He’s the one who helped me set this up for us.” There really never was an end to the Spymaster’s laundry list of favors, was there? A little giggle escaped the giddy Antivan as the other finished with the last of the strappings, stepping away from her pile of clothes and sliding in behind the younger woman.

“I suppose bubble baths _are_ the best kind, second only to sharing one with you.” Josephine purred, leaning back against a strong torso and soft breasts, craning her head back to leave a lingering kiss on pretty pink lips.

“Let’s let your hair down, Josie.” Purred the elder, sudsy hands rising to pluck gently at the curls all done up in braids and coated in jewels. “Oh, the things I could do with your hair! You’re a much better partner for this sort of thing than Morrigan ever was. She took my advice, eventually, though she refuses to admit that I gave her the idea.” Chuckling, she shook her head, beginning to dump water over the darker woman’s head with her cupped hands. 

“Mm… So long as no live songbirds make it into my next hairdo, you’re free to do as you wish.” That warm laughter seared Leliana’s insides, and she felt a blush heating her cheeks. 

“I’d love to go shopping with you, sometime, in Val Royeaux. I’m sure we could find hundreds of things that you would look gorgeous in.”

As the women touched and kissed and laughed together, there was a slight problem beginning to well up around them. Leliana was the first one to notice it.

“There are too many bubbles.” As though Josephine hadn’t noticed.

“Yes… Didn’t Dorian tell you how to stop it?”

“He said that it would stop on its own… But we’re already overflowing.” 

In mere minutes, panicked cries of Quillbacks began to fill the rookery, and Josephine and Leliana ran down the stairs, clothed in growing bubble gowns as they called for Dorian to ‘fix his Tevinter magic’.

The mage just grinned, happy to be of service, particularly because Mother Gisele had been on his case again.


	3. Bubbly Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris always seemed to have a wine bottle glued to his hand, even when Carver would rather hold it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I updated this story, and just kind of felt like getting another chapter done. ouo This isn’t quite on my big list, right now, but it’s always fun to work on other things between the ‘To Do List’ items. I think this will be my first FenCar story, and I’m pretty proud of it. I have more ideas for them sitting around, so there will probably be more eventually. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> I don’t know why, but I’ve been having a hard time writing smut, lately. Hopefully this one turned out alright. This was certainly fun to write, regardless of if it’s the best smut ever or not. xD I hope to see you guys again soon!

“Fenris?” Carver called from the front door of the mansion, poking his head in and then skirting inside through the smallest gap he could. “Are you here?” He hadn’t seen the elf with his brother, earlier, but that didn’t mean he didn’t eventually end up hanging out with him and doing whatever it was he was up to. 

“I’m upstairs.” That deep voice called from one of the rooms at the top of the stairs, and when he didn’t hear footsteps, he added, “You can come up. I’m just in the bath.”

A tinge of red stained his cheeks as the younger warrior made his way into the main foyer, and then up the steps on the right side. Peering into the room closest to it, he was a little taken aback to find Fenris up to his chest in hot water and bubbles, chuckling a bit nervously. 

“Hey, how are you today?” The wine bottle in the other’s hand meant it must have been a taxing day, but he figured he’d ask, anyway. 

“Oh, I’m just… Fine, I suppose, now. Having a relaxing day off from helping Hawke handle every problem in this city.” Chuckling a little, the elf tipped the bottle back against his lips and took another sip, “Why don’t you join me?”

Carver could feel the heat traveling from his face to his ears and down his neck as he nodded, shyly tugging off his tunic, kicking off his boots, and finally pulling off his pants. Easing into the water beside his sometimes-lover, he was a little shocked that the elder male tugged him in close against his body and offered the bottle to him. Taking it, he swallowed down a few gulps without even tasting the stuff. Of course, when he did, the bitter flavor made his nose wrinkle, and the bubbles almost tickled his tongue. It left him with a little giggle that brought a pretty twinkle to the other’s ivy eyes.

“Hawke brought this one. It’s not Aggregio, and I sort of prefer it, honestly. Danarius’ palette leaves a lot to be desired.” Planting a kiss on the other’s forehead, he let on hand smoothe over the other’s freckled shoulders, admiring him even though he was almost too close. “How has your day been?”

“Oh, you know… Helping Gamlen and Mother around the hovel, avoiding places I know Ethan will be at, took Flufferbutt out on a run around the Wounded Coast.” A loose smile pulled onto his lips, “But it’s a lot better, now that I get to spend some time with you.” The white-haired male chuckled a little, carding his hand through the noiret’s hair before sighing.

“I’m glad you came. It does get lonely living in this big house all by myself.” He finally admitted, and soon after he felt soft lips press to his.

“I wouldn’t mind staying the night, if you’d rather be less lonely.” Now, he almost looked like he was plotting something.

“Then stay.” 

For the remainder of their bath, the two shared in slow, long presses of lips, interspersed with sips of the wine Carver’s brother had brought. Soft caresses turned to needy ones as the teen found himself in the other’s lap, proud of himself when he was complimented here and there. It didn’t take long for the elf to wonder aloud about their current position.

“Did you want something, amatus?” The sly tone did nothing to offset the desire in his eyes.

“I… Maybe we can get dirty and then get clean?” Suddenly sheepish, Carver reached for the bottle and downed the last few mouthfuls before it was set aside and surprisingly soft hands cupped his cheeks, bringing him in for a bitter wine flavored kiss.

“Sounds like fun to me.” Lips trailing down the younger’s jaw, Fenris delighted in the breathy gasp he earned by nibbling the other’s pulse point. Deft hands found his human lover’s hips, digging in at the bones beneath before trailing inwards and down a bit, rubbing easy circles over the flesh there before giving a few strokes to the other’s prick. A keening whine left the nineteen year old, and he pushed a little closer as he felt the other’s cock stir beneath him. Rounding his hips a few times proved to leave them both a little more breathless and definitely interested, and he could hardly hold back when he felt a few slickened fingers swirl at his entrance. 

Pressing and nuzzling with those fingers, the scarred male couldn’t deny that he loved when Carver got like this, wiggling and whimpering while he teased, until his fingers slipped in as though being tugged there by the other’s body. With a little groan of pleasure from the elder, he began to scissor his fingers a few times, seeking out that spot that would make Carver see stars. There was no denying he’d found it when the other gave a rather loud cry, body going a tad stiff for a moment. Playing at that spot a few times, he couldn’t help the desire to hear the other pant and beg him for more.

“F-Fenris, _please_... Mn… I need you, bad.” He offered, bouncing a few times. He could feel the elder’s cock pulsing with interest, and he could barely keep his mind off of it. “I’m probably good to go, please? I…” A whimper left him as that spot was teased again, “I r-really need you, now.” The wine in his system was pushing him too close to the edge, he’d lose it before the real fun began, at this rate. Fenris brought him in for another soul-searing kiss, whispering against his lips.

“Whatever you need, Amatus, I will happily supply.” Even if he, maybe, found some sadistic pleasure in the whine he earned when he left the other empty for a few moments. Oh, but the pleased groan he earned from finally positioning and pushing inside was enough to fuel a few thrusts upwards. Letting the human wiggle and bounce however he wanted, for now, he kept his hands anchored on the other’s hips, rubbing circles into his hipbones and smirking a little at the way that made him rock more. It didn’t take much longer like that before the elf pushed them forward, pistoning himself into the other easily. Carver grabbed hold of the tub, the rhythmic splashing only adding to the experience as he crooned and called out for the other, toes curling in the water. Thankful that the tub was fairly large, he pushed back into the other’s thrusts, nearly knocking him off balance, but Fenris only bared down, bit into the other’s shoulder, and tried to keep his rhythm as much as possible.

Neither man lasted very long at all, and soon the teen found his hold on the brass tub to be white-knuckled, and they both knew what that meant. With a broken, choked cry of Fenris’ name, he came hard into their previously clean bath water, and the clamping of his hungry muscles brought the elf to his end with a loud, animalistic snarl. Sagging into the water, the pair rest in the warm, dirty water for a while before Fenris hefted his lover and carried him to the bedroom, planning on dealing with the water later.


End file.
